


Wanna Shag

by 3Keys21Mind



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Old timey slang, Party, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Keys21Mind/pseuds/3Keys21Mind
Summary: In this new century, Bucky loves nothing more than to mess with Tony's head. It's even better when Steve gets involved.





	Wanna Shag

Steve rolled his eyes when he felt two strong arms wrap around his chest from behind him. A quick glance verified that it was Bucky enveloping the Super Soldier and leaning his strong chin against his head.

"'Ey Rogers!" Bucky drawled, shifting enough to kiss the mop of blonde hair on Steve's head before gliding into the seat beside him.

Steve was sitting with Sam and Tony, making small talk and generally trying to escape the party for a while. Despite the half a dozen or so heroes at the party other than the Avengers, Bucky and Tony seemed to be the only ones comfortable in their suits. "Wanna shag?" he asked over the music, waggling his eyebrows lasciviously. 

"Jesus, Buck." Steve sputtered around a laugh, trying to hide the smile behind his champagne. Bucky grinned and stole the flute from Steve's hands, knocking back the rest of the liquor and leaving Steve without his crutch.

"You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?" Bucky asked after swallowing his mouthful. He leaned over a bit grinned at the blonde, trying to crack his Captain America face that Steve was only wearing because of the rest of the crowd. Bucky's right hand quickly found itself on Steve's thigh, tapping along to the rhythm of the song playing through Tony's ballroom.

"Ugh! Do we have to hear this?" Tony complained, looking away from the century-old heroes and discreetly scanning the crowd-- Probably for Bruce, Reed or Pepper.

"Ain't my fault you're sittin' here while I'm propositionin' my best fella." Bucky's flippant attitude made both Steve and Sam nearly choke on their laughter.

"Buck!" He had to at least pretend to be outraged-- even if he was dying of laughter internally. Nothing made Steve happier than watching Bucky enjoy a good party again. 

"I'm just teasin', Stevie. C'mon Doll-face! Ain't no one gonna care," Bucky drawled again, suddenly moving his hand from Steve's thigh and walking it up the front of his light blue button up. "Bet they'd get a kick outta watchin'!"

"Actually, I care," the billionaire interrupted again, waving his hand briefly towards the ex-Winter Soldier. "You and Captain Celibate getting it on would probably lead to a couple of stopped hearts! Don’t worry, mostly strangers. I’d probably enjoy it." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Ain't stopped me b'fore," he leered at Steve. Tony turned away to mock-gag while Bucky winked at Sam who was still fighting not to laugh, but staying out of it. He was pretty sure that he knew what Bucky was trying to get Steve to do, but this was priceless and he wasn't going to stop the brunettes' fun. 

"Buck! Tony--"

"I know, I know. I said, I'm teasin'. JARVIS said he'd help out. Please? I remember how."

"Isn't Cap lucky?" The super-soldiers heard over the pounding music, despite the obviously quiet tone Tony had used to mutter it. Steve stared heavily at the billionaire, putting on his best 'I'm disappointed in you' face and contemplating telling him where to go, but decided that a happy Bucky was more worth his attention.

"You've been talkin' to Thor?"

"He had some pretty swell giggle water," Bucky confirmed around a loose grin, "but it didn't put the thought in my head. I've been with 'Talia all night."

Again, Tony mumbled something about not knowing that the 'grandfathers obviously learned to share as children' under his breath, making Steve finally stand up and offer his hand to his suddenly ecstatic boyfriend. 

"I warn you, I'm no hoofer." The blonde adamantly did not look at Tony's face, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide his laughter if he did, judging by the choked noise that Tony let out. He could only hope that JARVIS was recording his Boss' face.

"I'll lead," he responded sensually, pulling Steve close and dipping him low to the ground. Steve was pretty sure Tony actually choked. 

After Bucky started giggling, he let Steve up and all but dragged the blonde onto the dance floor, calling for JARVIS to give him a hand. 

As much as Tony wasn't expecting the old-timey, quick paced jazz to erupt over the speakers as the last modern pop song ended, he certainly wasn't expecting Bucky and Steve to break out into the most complicated foot work he had ever seen in a dance. Ever. 

Bucky seemed significantly more comfortable as he swung Steve out and in, out and in and spun him in circles, pulling him across the floor and entangling their legs, although neither of them tripped. Steve was obviously struggling to keep up, but by the time everyone else had stopped dancing around them to watch, Captain America was nearly howling with laughter. 

"This is was what Barnes wanted?" Tony almost sounded disappointed.

"What did you think he meant?" Sam asked around a chuckle, sipping his drink. 

"You've watched the same Austin Powers movies I have, Bird brain," he pointed an accusatory finger at The Falcon. "Should have known Cap wouldn't be down for semi-public sex, though." Sam could almost hear he condescension in the heroes voice. 

Now would probably be the wrong time to tell him that Steve and Bucky were late because they had sex in the staircase on the way up to the party. 

"Havin' trouble keepin' up, Punk?"

"I told you I can't dance, you Jerk!"

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I've had laying aroubd forever. Ooops.


End file.
